


Jingle Jammies

by BelieveThat, ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: With Christmas right around the corner, Dean suffers an unfortunate loss.  His last pair of jeans have ripped and are destroyed. With a grouchy Seth unwilling to help him, Dean’s on his own to do something he’s terrible at: Shopping.  Surprisingly, he gets unexpected help along the way and discovers a world outside of baggy jeans and t-shirts.





	Jingle Jammies

Dean cannot believe that he is in this mess. Of course, he’d pick the worst moment to ask his boyfriend to help with his need for pants and end up in the midst of a crazy bet, involving a trip to the mall at the busiest time of the year.

The mall. That weird place that’s usually half-occupied. He knows that the local mall isn’t great but it was his best bet for a situation like this. He just needed to remember to never make a right, because then, he’d end up in the middle of the dead side of the mall- the part with the weird furniture store and that old man running the antique airplane parts store.

Yes, he’d need to remember to avoid that old man.

It all started because he had destroyed his last pair of jeans. In the midst of playfully rolling around on the floor with Seth, he heard an awful sound. *ripppppppp*

“Shit.”

Seth of course couldn’t help laughing, “That’s what happens when your jeans are 10 years old, baby.”

It was one of the last things that Dean wanted to deal with. They only had two days to handle errands and life before they had to go on the next loop.

If he didn't figure out a solution, Dean would be forced to take up a collection of ring gear for unfashionable top-carders.

He can see the announcers now...

_Booker, aren't those your old trunks?_

_Well, Michael, when I heard about RGFUTC (check out wwe.com for a recap on our new movement!), I had to contribute what I could from my closet..._

Even finishing that thought is giving Dean a headache. He had come to the unpleasant realization that shopping was his only solution. Especially considering his pride and honor were now at stake.

It didn’t have to be so dramatic, but Seth had to be grouchy and feel unappreciated. Since Seth bought a majority of his stuff, Dean asked him to pick him up a few new pair of jeans for him. But of course, on this particular day, Seth had been cranky, and in a bad mood because of EVERYTHING that needed to be done before leaving again.

Dean’s timing was terrible, because that exact moment was the wrong one to ask.

  _What the fuck would you do if I wasn't here? Seth scolded._

_Um...I dunno. Figure it out?_

_I bet that you couldn't shop for yourself if you tried._

_Yes I could! Dean blurted out just because he was being challenged. The fact was, Seth was right, What's at stake?_

_Twenty bucks and our next pet. We have been arguing about Maltese versus English Mastiff._

_Deal. Lollie the Maltese thanks you in advance._

_Our Dozer says just you wait and see._

Such a stupid argument! Dean has to wonder if any of this is worth it.

That's how much Dean Ambrose _despises_ shopping. He would rather concede, admit he was wrong and drag Seth with him.

It's not so much that he hates shopping. It's more that he hates shopping for himself.

Alas, he's committed now. His pride and honor are at stake because his boyfriend doesn't think he can manage on his own.

What choice does he really have?

\---

It had been so long since Dean bought himself new clothes, he couldn’t really remember where he usually shopped for them. He knew it was at that mall though, at least that was a start. Once he got there though, he had never felt so lost. The only thing he could recall was to stay away from the right side and the old man. It took him a minute or two of staring at the directory to decide which way he wanted to head. There must have been at least 15 clothing stores in the mall, one of them had to work right? Two hours and 14 attempts later, Dean was starting to feel defeat. His quest to clothes shop on his own was coming to an end, and he cringed as Seth’s voice popped into his mind declaring, “I told you so.” Even worse, he could see his chances at getting an English Mastiff dwindling away.

A bright red sign in the window of Old Navy grabbed his attention, knocking him from his thoughts, “Jingle All The Yay?” He read out loud, staring at the banners in the front glass of the store -Happy Holiyay! Jeans 50% off, Frost Free Vests 40%, Jingle Jammies $7! -

“The fuck is a Jingle Jammie?” Dean asked out loud to himself, “And a Holiyay? Oh! Holiday, I get it.” he chuckled. This was too cheesy, and funny for Dean to not check the store out. It was also his only option left.

Inside he went, immediately absorbing the atmosphere. Women’s clothes to the right, Men’s to the left. Some pop version of a Christmas song was playing through the store, while customers shopped. Employees ran around, wearing Santa hats, some folding clothes, some helping customers and an army of them cashiering.

Dean never gave it much of a thought how insane it must be for employees during this time of year. He always thought about how much it inconvenienced him to trek through the madness when he needed something. He really hoped they got paid pretty decent at least.

He headed over to the men’s section, becoming engulfed in hoodies, long sleeve shirts of multiple varieties, sweaters, and coats. Then he found the jean wall. It was a legitimate wall of folded jeans, which took Dean a minute to process on its own.

“Slim, Athletic, Loose, Straight……” Dean said to himself, reading the list of jean types they had, “Skinny, Bootcut, what the hell is Built-in-Flex?”

Before he became even more confused, he settled on couple pairs of “Loose Fit”. From there he navigated to the t-shirts, grabbing up a solid black one, and a striped grey one. His next destination would be the fitting room, quite possibly his least favorite part.

Surprisingly, he was met at the entrance by two bubbly young ladies.

“Hi!” The curly haired blonde smiled. Dean looked at her name tag and smiled back, “Hey, Brittie.”

“How are you?” She asked, adjusting her Santa hat.

“Hopefully better, if I get this one right.” Dean sighed.

“Are you trying on?” The red head next to her asked, while she folded clothes on a cart. Her name tag read, “Roxie” and she had a matching smile.

Dean got lost in his thoughts for a second. All day he had been trying on clothes, and not once did he come across nice employees when doing so. Most of them looked like they had just gotten a root canal, or were being held prisoner against their will. These two girls were making this less painful already. Both of them had to be in their mid to late 20’s, dressed in those goofy ugly Christmas sweaters, Santa hats, blue jeans and boots. Where was he?

“Yeah,” he stammered, being broken from his thoughts, “Been trying this all day, I’m losing the battle.”

“Well, what’cha got?” Roxie asked, flipping her red hair over her shoulder, and examining the clothes in his hand.

“Is this your usual go-to?” Brittie asked.

“I think,” Dean replied, “I haven’t shopped in so long.”

Roxie shrugged, “Well, go try them on, and we’ll see how it goes.”

Dean paused for a minute, did she say “we”? Wow, these chicks must really like their job. Or, they’re just super nice. Or super nice and like their jobs. Dean was running out of logic, “Ok, let’s do it.”

They let him into a fitting room, where Dean was actually surprised at how the clothes fit, “Not too bad.” he told himself. He stepped out of the small room and looked at the girls, “How’d I do?”

Both girls looked at him in the medium shade of blue jeans and grey striped shirt very impressed, but he could tell by Roxie’s expression that she had other ideas, “You need to go a size smaller with the shirt.”

“I do?” He asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah,” she replied, “Ok come on, don’t take this the wrong way, but you need to show off your guns. You have them, and you should definitely let them be seen.”

“A smaller shirt will do that,” Brittie added, “I mean, you have the arms, and the body, you should be proud of it. Don’t hide it under baggy clothes.”

Dean thought for a second while he looked at his reflection. He never really considered himself to have such a great body, but here were two girls that knew their shit, telling him to branch out.

“Do you like loose jeans? Have they always been your thing?” Roxie asked, examining them, “I mean they do look good, don’t get me wrong at all, I’m not criticizing.”

“I appreciate the input, believe me. My boyfriend swore I wouldn’t be able to do this without him.”

“Psssh, wait til we’re done with you.” Roxie laughed.

“Can we look around for you?” Brittie asked.

He shrugged, “By all means.”

“I’ll go.” she said to Roxie.

“Get a couple Henley’s!” Brittie instructed.

“Got it.” She smiled, looking at the sizes that Dean was trying on, and then skipping out of the room.

Dean creased his eyebrow, “The fuck is a Henley?!”

\---

 

Roxie returned a short while later, her arms loaded with jeans, shirts and God only knew what else. She let everything fall onto the bench and began sorting out the outfits. Dean looked on totally puzzled as she put shirts together with jeans.

“Ok, first one.” she said, handing him a dark pair of jeans and a dark blue and grey Henley shirt.

“Oh boy.” he replied, heading back to the room.

Both girls giggled, then encouraged him to try it on. When he came back out, their jaws dropped, “That looks so much better.” Roxie declared.

Dean examined himself in the mirror. It wasn’t his usual attire, but it was comfortable. He smirked a little, imagining Seth’s face when he saw him, “Not bad.”

“You like the jeans?” Brittie asked.

“Yeah actually,” he answered, surprised that Slim jeans weren’t as tragic as he thought they’d ever be, “I can definitely do this.”

“Your boyfriend is going to take one look at you in those clothes, and they’ll be on the floor. Trust us.” Roxie smirked.

Dean raised his eyebrows, completely on board with that concept. He would go on to model the rest of the outfits for his temporary personal shoppers. Four out of the five that Roxie picked out ended up being winners.

As he was loading up his choices into his arms, he overheard the girls talking about one of the cashiers. He caught that his name was Brian, and that Roxie thought he was incredibly cute. Not only that, but Brian was very flirty with her, and they had planned a couple of dates that had fallen through.

“Thank you girls, very much,” Dean smiled to them, “You definitely deserve a raise, or to be running this place or something.”

“You’re welcome.” Roxie smiled back.

“Have a good holiday.” Brittie added.

“You too.” He replied, walking out of the fitting room and over towards the cash registers.

His attention was grabbed by two familiar, yet confusing words: Jingle Jammies. Dean stared at the wall full of Christmas and Winter themed pajamas, finally discovering what the hell a Jingle Jammie was. He smiled a little, unable to resist the urge to buy a pair for himself and Seth. Red pants with little gingerbread men on it would do.

More adventures awaited when he finally got to the check-out line. While he was waiting, he scoped out Roxie’s crush, Brian. He was pretty attractive, dirty blonde hair and a medium build. He seemed to have a very charming personality from what Dean could overhear. No wonder Roxie had a thing for him.

Dean’s attention was pulled away by the sound of arguing nearby. He turned to see a man having a fit to the store manager about an expired coupon.

“It’s only two days! Two days!” he exclaimed over the counter at her, “Why can’t you just honor it? Is this company that cheap?”

When Dean saw that the manager was almost in tears by the man who was berating her, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “Hey, loud guy,” he said, getting the man’s attention, “What date does that coupon say it expires?”

The man looked confused for a second and then answered, “The 11th.”

“What’s today’s date? Is it past the 11th?” Dean asked him.

“It’s only two day-” he started, before being cut of by Dean, “Exactly, it’s expired, that means you can’t use it anymore. Leave the nice lady alone and stop making a scene.”

The man glared at Dean, then stormed off, leaving his would-be purchase on the counter. Wiping her eyes, the store manager mouthed - “Thank you.” to him. He gave her a wink, and went back to quietly waiting.

“That was nice of you.” The lady in line behind him said, “You should have seen the woman I was behind yesterday at the store. She was a terror, ten times worse than that guy was. I can’t understand why people have to be so rude this time of year.”

Dean nodded in agreement, “I know.” he replied, just as he was called up to be checked out.

He smiled when he realized he was being at Brian’s register. After a small conversation with him while he was being rung up, Dean paid and collected his bags.

“Oh, by the way,” he said, before leaving the counter, “So, that Roxie girl in the fitting room is pretty cool. You should take her out sometime.”

Brian immediately turned red, making Dean chuckle, “Just do it dude, trust me.”

“Ok,” Brian answered, “I will.”

With that, Dean left the store with a smile on his face and three new bags of clothes.  
\---  
Dean leaned casually on the couch, trying to adjust to the new clothes. It was so strange for him to wear clothing that actually _fit_ that he didn't know how to react.

He had come home to find Seth was out. A note on the refrigerator told Dean he was at the grocery store and would be home by 7. Dean was disappointed but he knew he could wait another hour or so.

Now, bored, he turned on the tv and found an infomercial to use as background noise. The more he watched it, the more he wondered if Seth needed a chop-o-magic. He decided against it. After all, it seemed more like a Christmas gift.

He was startled from his thoughts by the front door opening, and Seth coming through with grocery bags, “Heyyyyyy!” Seth called, going straight into the kitchen.

Dean smirked and turned off the TV, “Hey back!”

Seth sat everything down on the counter and let out a breath, “I hate groceries.”

“You do not.” Dean chuckled, walking into the room behind him.

“Shut up and help me put this stuff away.” Seth turned around with a playful smile.

His smile went into his jaw completely dropping. Dean blinked a few times at him, “Babe? What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Seth swallowed, “Nothing. Did you buy that today?”

“The clothes?” Dean asked, looking down at himself, “Yeah. I went shopping remember?”

“Holy shit.” he smiled, closing the gap between them and connected their lips with a hard kiss.

Dean quickly found himself backed into the counter, with Seth still kissing him fiercely. His hands snaked their way under Dean’s shirt, running his finger tips over Dean’s abs and chest. The shirt was tossed to the floor and Seth lifted Dean into his arms, his legs wrapping tightly around his waist. For a half second, Dean’s mind went back to his shopping trip. The girls were right, his outfit was hitting the floor.

“Bedroom,” Seth gasped in between kisses, “Now.”

Hours later, both of them were wrapped up together in bed completely exhausted and blissed out. Seth ran his hand up and down Dean’s chest and stomach, while he left small kisses on his shoulder, “I love you.”

Dean smirked, “Me? Or my clothes?”

Seth couldn’t help chuckling, “Both.”

“Hopefully you like the rest of them too.”

“You got more?” he smiled.

Dean nodded, kissing up Seth’s neck, “Mmmmhmmmmm.”

“Oh my God,” Seth moaned, “I want to see them all.”

“Are you going to take them off of me, like you did with this one?”

“Damn right I am,” he breathed, “I love that one so much. You look so good in it.”

Dean smiled, “Wait til you see me in my Jingle Jammies.”


End file.
